The Life and Times of Steve Smith
by Geo Soul
Summary: *Part of the Reign of Series* Tired of his Life being Nothing but Crap Steve Takes Matters Into his Own Hands. SteveXHarem Lemon Warnings
1. Chapter 1

Hey There Guys Geo Here with a New Installment of the Reign of Series although tbis one is gonna be a little bit different why? Well you'll see Later on Right Now Enjoy the Show.

DISCLAIMER:  American Dad is Owned by Seth McFarlane Not Me.

Steve was up in his room currently playing on his computer. He gave a Sigh as he continued Playing. "Even video games doesn't seem like it's that great right now." He Said sadly.

*Yeah I know I look like a Total Sad Sack, But trust me when I say it's gonna get better*

Steve perked up when he heard a knock at his door. "Who is it?" The door opens revealing Francine wearing nothing but a Black Thong causing Steve to Smile. "why hello Francine."

"Hello master, it's time for your hourly bj."

Steve stood up and unzipped his pants. "On your knees and Beg!"

Francine obliged with a smile. "Please let your slutty whore suck on your cock."

"Open". he demanded.

She opened her mouth before he held her head and slammed his cock inside her.

*Yeah I know what you're thinking Steve you lucky bastard or Why're you face fucking your Mom. Well I'll explain it...oh what? No not now Now, you're going to watch as I pound this Slut*

He held her head as he started to Fuck her mouth "Yeah, take it all in you bitch!" He roared. .

"Glrrk Glrrk!" Was Francine's response.

"Relax your throat." He told her as she did so. "Yeah, much better you slut! Hayley get your Fuckable ass Up here or else you won't get any Cum!"

"Coming master!" She yelled running up the stairs.

*Now don't get me wrong I'm not Abusive although I will spank them I'm just demanding*

Hayley entered the room with a red thong and that's it Just Steve Came in Francine's mouth "Hayley open your mouth Francine share."

Hayley walked over before Francine opened her mouth and let some of the sperm dribble into her daughter's mouth.

"Now Kiss and give me a show to Whack it too and whoever does a better job gets their ass Licked and Fucked!" He exclaimed as he set back in his chair.

They obliged and started making out with moans while Steve started rubbing his cock.

*Okay now I'll tell you it all started 10 Days ago*

(Flashback 10 Days Earlier)

*It was a Normal day, and by that I mean Absolute Terrible for me*

"Out of the way loser!" A Jerk Spoke pushing him into the lockers.

He groaned and sighed while trying to head to class. Only to be tripped up by Lisa Silver.

"Watch it dork." She sneered as the cheerleaders Laughed as Snot helped him up,

"One of these days Snot I'm gonna get my way."

"Relax Steve, pretty soon we'll be out of high school and then things'll turn out for the better."

"Yeah just like how my Aunt is gonna get out jail in 78 Years!" Barry spoke.

"Nǐ de tòngkǔ huì biàn dé gèng zāo. (Your pain will get worse)." spoke Toshy.

"Thanks Toshi you really know how to make a guy feel better." Steve said with a smile. "You guys are right, I gotta stay confident and keep on going."

The rest of the day was Absolute hell for Steve. From failing a test, getting thrown in the trash, getting tripped again, and getting his clothes stolen in gym. To getting Beat up, getting thrown in the trash again, to having getting beat up on the Walk home.

When he got home he looked like hell. "Ugh my neck, my back, my neck, and my Back, at least I can relax." he sighed while walking over and plopped on the couch.

"STEVE!" Stan yelled.

"What is it?" groaned Steve.

"Get up it's an emergency!"

Steve groaned and pushed himself up before limping to the kitchen. His mouth dropped when he saw Hayley wearing a String Bikini while digging through the fridge.

"Good god Hayley! Why can't you just wear regular clothes?" frowned Stan.

"Dad I'm just going to the pool calm down!"

"Can't you hold on until you get there like a normal person? Like your brother here."

"Uhhhh." Steve said Focusing on his half Naked sister but they didn't seem to notice.

"I'll put it on whenever I want to dad!"

"Stan Leave Hayley alone." Francine spoke wearing the Same thing.

"You too Francine? I don't mind it in bed, but with the kids in the house now is not the time!"

"What? I'm gonna join Hayley in the pool, maybe Later you and I can do some skinny dipping?" She said in a seductive tone but Stan didn't notice.

'Holy shit!' thought Steve while the image of them naked popped up. 'No boners no boners no boners no boners no boners NO BONERS!'

"If you can walk around in your underwear then we can walk around in our swimsuits." spoke Hayley as they went outside.

"Steve stop staring Blankly where your mom and sister were and help me find my Bedazzled Tie!"

"Uh, yeah right." he spoke after shaking his head.

*Later*

'I can't believe I stared at them like that!' He thought as he walked around his room. 'They're my mom and sister, but they looked smokin hot!'

He looked out the window and saw that they were topless. His eyes widened and couldn't look away as He felt himself get hard. 'Damn it! How my dad and Jeff got with them makes no sense! They don't deserve them!'

He went ahead and sat down on his bed. 'I wish I could do something.'

As if some cosmic being controlling his life heard him, Roger entered his room. "Hey Steve I need your help."

"What is it Roger?"

"I'm Cleaning some of my old boxes and I need your help."

"Fine." He sighed as he followed him into the attic.

"It's not that much really I just need some help so I don't throw my back out of place."

"Yeah yeah." He said as he entered the attic. "Just show me what needs to go where." Steve walked over to a box and was surprised at seeing a bunch of Rayguns. "Wow, I didn't know you had so many weapons."

"Huh, oh yeah those are my Old Rayguns." Roger walked over and picked one up that had a gray rock like Barrel. "this one Turns People to stone." he picked up another one that looked like a cactus. "This one turns people Into Cacti." he then picked up a third one that resembled a question mark. "And this one can erase people's memories."

Steve perked up at hearing this. "And you just leave them lying around?"

"Yeah why?"

Steve took the stone gun and shot Roger.

Roger instantly became a statue with a shocked expression.

"Hmmm I got an idea!" He ran down to his Room. He grabbed a letter and furiously wrote on it. 'I'll show them all!'

Later on Stan got a letter. "EVERYONE GET IN HERE NOW!" He Exclaimed.

The family minus Roger ran in.

"What's wrong Dad?" Hayley spoke.

"I just got a letter stating terrorists are going to attack in the future!"

"WHAT!?"

"It's True it says here that in 700 Million years they're going to attack the only way to stop them is if I put myself in Cryo Sleep!"

"What! Dad that's crazy! By that point everyone is going to bed dead."

"Yeah Stan plus this looks like Steve's handwriting."

"Nonsense. That's just what the terrorists want you to think." He exclaimed.

All of them facepalmed as Stan ran off.

"On the upside it'll be less noisy around here." spoke Klaus.

*3 hours Later*

Steve was in the Attic with the Memory Gun as he looked out the window and saw Stan Drive off. "Perfect, now that he's out of the way, it's time I turn those two into what they are." He spoke as he went into his room "Hey Mom Hayley can you too come here?"

"Coming Steve."

"Yeah yeah be there in a minute."

He grinned as they walked up.

"Okay steve what's up?" Hayley asked.

"This." he grinned before firing the ray at them knocking them out.

He headed downstairs to where Klaus was in the kitchen. He picked up his bowl and placed him in the freezer.

"Hey! What are you doing?!"

"Getting you out of the way." he spoke before shutting the freezer door. That's when he heard a groan. "Sounds like they're up." He spoke as he went on the next room.

"Uh, what happened?" groaned Francine.

"I'm not sure. Do I know you?" Hayley groaned.

"I don't know, do I know you?"

"Hello Ladies." Steve said.

"Who are you?"

"Me? Oh I'm Steve you're Francine and you're Hayley." he spoke. "And I'm your master."

"Our Master?"

"Yep you two are my Loyal Cock Sleeves!"

"Cock sleeves?" Francine spoke.

"It's where you two live to please my dick."

They both shook their heads in understanding.

"If anyone says it's wrong or otherwise, they're wrong and are jealous."

"Oh So what do we do Now?" Hayley asked.

"Get to sucking of course." he smirked undoing his pants.

Francine went to her knees before moving over and took a lick of his cock.

'I can't believe it Mom's sucking me off!' he thought with a grin. "Get over here Hayley and join her!"

"Oh Yes Sir!" she crawled over with both licking his cock.

'Hmmmm I have an idea.' "Francine give me my phone!"

"Where is it?"

"The table with The Lamp."

Francine went over and did so.

"Thank you" Steve started to dial a number. "Snot get over here now And Come Alone."

"Sure thing."

*Later*

Snot reached the house and saw the door was unlocked. He walked in and saw Steve sitting in a chair in a bathrobe. "Glad you could make it. Listen I need you to go up to my Parents room."

"What for? And what's with the bathrobe?"

"Trust me Snot if you go up there your Life will Change."

He shrugged before heading upstairs Just as Francine came out the kitchen wearing nothing but an Apron.

"Your Chicken Nuggets are done."

"Excellent, set them on the table."

She Does so. "Anything else?"

*Meanwhile upstairs*

'Why did Steve want me to go up here anyway?' He thought as he entered the room and Saw Hayley Sitting on the Bed wearing Nothing but a Thong.

"Oh Hello, you Must be Master's Friend, the One he told me to suck, Fuck and Blow as Much as he pleases."

Snot's eyes popped wide open while feeling his shorts get tighter instantly. "Uhhh Yeah That's Me!" he grinned before eagerly taking his shorts and underwear off Revealing his Hard on. "Alright babe, come on over and get a taste." Snot said as he had stripped down Naked.

Hayley obliged and walked over on all fours And took a long lick of the shaft.

"Oh yes!" 'The girl of my dreams is finally sucking me off! I don't know what Steve did and I don't Care!'

"I wonder how Snot likes his surprise." Steve wondered as he started to plow Francine. "And how much do you like my cock?"

"I love it!"

"I can't hear you!"

"I LOVE IT!"

"Yeah you do! Now get ready cause I'm gonna blow my load inside you!"

"DO IT BLOW IT ALL INSIDE ME!"

He slammed her down before his sperm shot up into her anal cavity.

"Hayley I'm Going To CUM!"

"Do it inside! Steve said you could cum in as much as you wanted!"

"Don't mind if I Do!" he grunted before blowing his load in Hayley's pussy. 'I'M NO LONGER A VIRGIN!'

Steve panted with a grin while Francine licked around his cock. "Good girl."

And there ya Go Chapter 1 is Done Next Time Steve expands his Harem and comes up with a brilliant money Making Scheme and Yes we Will see Stan Again but Not just Yet.


	2. Chapter 2

**Yo Guys Geo Here With the Long awaited Next chapter of My American Dad Story So I hope you all Enjoy cause you'll get a few Surprises this time round.**

Steve sighed while sitting on the couch with a girl's head going up and down his dick. "That's it Lisa, really use your tongue." He Groaned as Said Cheerleader Was Enjoying the service she was Giving him 'I should start keeping pictures of this around.' Steve thought as Lisa Now Wore a Cheerleader's Outfit That was Made for Fifth Graders and On her Left thigh there was a Tattoo that Read Steve's Personal Slut.

He grunted and held her head. "Come on Lisa, I'm gonna blow!"

Lisa started to Suck harder as Steve Came into her Mouth which made her swallow each drop, such as what he ordered her to always do.

"Very good Lisa as Always".

"I aim to Please Daddy"

*Kitchen*

"I feel a snack is in order." Steve said as he walked out his room with Lisa skipping after him. He grabbed some chips and got some ice for his soda from the freezer showing the frozen Klaus before sitting down.

Lisa smiled and Snuggled into his Lap while rubbing his dick as he let her feed him some chips.

'This is the Life' Steve Thought happily as he heard th3 door open.

"Yo Steve I'm Home!" Snot exclaimed Oh yeah didn't we mention He moved in with Steve.

"Hey Snot, in the kitchen!" Steve called out as his friend walked in

"Man Steve you don't waste a second do ya?" Snot said with a chuckle while giving Lisa's ass a swat before sitting down. "Where's your sister at? I've been trying hard to hide the biggest boner all day."

"Upstairs but before you go Tell me How Much Money did Francine Make?"

"About 1500." Snot said Taking out a Thousand Bucks and Keeping the 500 For himself

"Not bad, but did you tell Principal Lewis about her? I'll bet he'd pay the deed to his house for a chance at my mom's mouth."

"You Know I did How do you think i got the 1500?"

"Wow, and here I thought you just let the football team have a go at her." Steve chuckled as He Pocketed the Money While Seeing Snot head upstairs 'Hmm, I'll need to keep in mind to make sure the girls don't get a bad disease, don't wanna get crabs next time I stick my dick in them.'

*Later*

Akiko hummed while walking down the street. "I hope Steve's Okay"She muttered Since He hasn't Been at school in a Week and snot told her he was sick so she decided to bring him his Make up homework. She spotted his house up ahead and quickened her pace.

*Snot*

"Hayley! I'm home!" Snot Exclaimed as he Saw Said Girl sitting Naked on the Bed

"Welcome home." Hailey said as Snot looked out the window and saw Akiko running down the Block.

"Crap! I'll be right back." Snot exclaimed as he rushed Downstairs "Steve!"

"What is it?" he asked while fondling Lisa's breasts.

"Akiko's On her Way here!"

"Shit!" Steve scrambled to Get his pants on till he remembered the Raygun "Wait a sec...I've got nothing to worry about."

"Wait you're not thinking..."

"That's right." Steve said as he twirled The gun in his hand. "Lisa Go hide in the Kitchen Until i give the signal"

"Yes daddy." She said as she skipped off into the Kitchen

"Ok Snot, you get the door, and open it when I say it."

"Right!" he smiled before they heard a knock at the door which he walked over and opened it slightly. "Yes?" He said as he saw Akiko's face.

"Hey Snot didn't expect to see you Here"

"Well same goes to you, doesn't your mom get mad if you're late coming back from school right away?"

"No I told her I was Coming Over By the Way is Steve Here?"

"Um...yes."

"Can I come in and See him?"

He looked at Steve who held the raygun. Steve gave a nod as Snot opened the door for akkio to Come in. He held the ray up as Akiko's eyes widened before blasting her.

"Bingo!"

Akiko stepped back while suddenly getting a blank feeling through her head.

Steve gave a Nod towards Snot as he Walked Back upstairs. "Akkio are you okay?" Steve spoke as he walked up to her

"Ugh...what...who's Akiko?" She Groaned as she rubbed her head not noticing the Smirk of Steve's Face.

"You are Don't you Remember? you're my Little Cocksleeve and the younger sibling to your sisters Francine Hayley and Lisa"

"I have siblings?"

"Yep Lisa You're Sisters Here!" Steve called out

Said girl skipped out. "What do you mean daddy?"

"Oh don't be silly, I mean you're cute sister Akiko."

Lisa Quickly Caught on to what he meant. "Oh Yes I missed you sister!"

Akiko looked at Lisa's outfit. "Isn't that small?"

"No it fits me just right" she smiled doing a jump making her breasts bounce. "Daddy says it's ok to wear clothes like this."

Akiko gave a weird Look before giving a Shrug. "Do i have an Outfit?"

"Not yet, but in here you can go naked." Steve said as Akiko nodded and started to Strip Soon Akiko was Fully Naked. "Good now be a Good Girl and Suck on Daddy's Schlong you too Lisa" he ordered dropping his pants with Lisa getting on her knees and Akiko doing it more hesitantly.

"Don't be scared Sis Daddy will take care of Us" smiled Lisa while grabbing Steve's dick and started rubbing it with Akiko staring at the size.

"It's So Big" Akiko Muttered softly as Lisa kissed the tip

"Go ahead and focus on the side, your sister's got the tip and balls covered." Steve Said as Akkio gave a nod and Started Slowly licking up the side while noting the salty taste as Lisa rubbed the balls with a moan. "Oh yeah That's It Girls You're doing Great" he smiled before sitting down while Akiko herself felt weird And Directed her hand towards her crotch

*Toshi*

Said asian was on his way home while looking as grumpy as always.

'Odd i Haven't Seen Steve or Snot Lately at School' He thought having his thoughts Translated Into English cause we're too Lazy to make them Japanese 'Did they both get a cold?'

Toshi kept thinking about this when he saw his Mother Exit her Car. "Mama wa anata ga Akkio o mita koto ga arimasu ka?" *Mom have you seen Akkio?*

"No, she was suppose to have gotten back already. I swear if she's trying to play that stupid hookie game she's gonna get an earful."

"Watashi wa kanojo ya sutību o miteinai kisū wa hinemosu tabun kanojo wa kare no ie?" *Odd I haven't see her or Steve all Day maybe she went to his House?*

"I swear if she did I'm grounding her for the next month, no good can come with getting all frisky with that boy." Hiko Said as she got in her car and started it up. "Toshi stay here I'm going to get your Sister"

He nodded and headed inside while his mom drove off.

*Smith house*

"Oh yeah, there ya go Akiko, you're getting this quick." Steve Grunted as Akkio now Had him in her Mouth and was Sucking him off expertly All While Lisa was Behind her Sister Licking her snatch "Make sure to drink every drop and no leaving any left." Steve said as they Both gave a Nod. "Ahh Yeah I'm Cumming!" Steve Released his seed into Akiko's Mouth.

Her eyes widened at the amount, but moaned and tried to keep her head while Lisa licked her opening faster.

"Good Girl Akkio now Swallow" ordered Steve as she pulled her head off and tried to swallow every last drop. "Lisa Help her Please".

"Yes Daddy!" Lisa Spoke as she stood up and Deeply Kissed Akkio

The asian moaned and felt Lisa's tongue go into her mouth and wrestle against her own before she kissed back and they swapped the sperm around.

*Hiko*

"I swear if that geek is trying something with my daughter I'll sue Francine for all she's worth." Hiko growled as She Pulled into the Driveway and got out before marching up and knocked on the door.

*Steve*

'Hmmm Someone's Here?'.

"FRANCINE OPEN THIS DOOR NOW!"

'Shit! It's Akiko's mom!' He thought until he saw The Raygun on the Table. 'She's Never Liked me Anyway Time For Some Payback The girls could Use a Pet!'

"FRANCINE GET YOUR BUTT OUT HERE NOW!"

"Who's that?" asked Akiko after licking her lips.

"Oh Just Your Surprise girls How would you Two Like to have a Pet Bitch?"

"A pet?"

"Yep you're Own Little Bitch that does whatever We Say" he smiled while grabbing the raygun and leaned near the door. "Hello?"

"Steve where's your Mother and Where's My daughter?"

"Akiko? Why she's right in here." Steve said as he opened the door to Let Hiko inside

Said woman walked in before stopping and gasped seeing a naked Akiko and Lisa. "WHAT THE HELL IS...".

*ZAP!*

"Ugh...wha...what? Where am I?"

"Pardon us Girls" Steve said as He took Hiko's Hand and took her into the basement

"That's our pet?" questioned Akiko.

*Basement*

"Where am I? Who are you?"

"Your Name is Pet And I'm One of your Masters Steve" he smirked. "As a pet, your job is to walk on all fours and do whatever your masters say, especially the two girls upstairs who are Lisa and Akiko."

"So I'm a Pet?"

"Yup, and you don't use words, you bark." Steve Ordered as She nodded. "Now Then Strip Naked and Pleasure me Pet!"

She started taking her clothes off and tossed them aside while Steve's dick got hard again.

'I love a Good Milf!' he grabbed her head and moved it near his dick. "Go on, lick it."

"Yes Master" She said as she began to Lick up the Sides

'Oh yes! I'm having Akiko's mom lick my dick!' He thought as he pushed away her head. "Enough now Sit on my Lap and let me Fuck you!"

"Yes master."

"Ah ah ah, remember, you bark now."

"Oh Forgive me Bark!" she barked as Steve sat on the floor and she moved on his lap and Slowly sat down onto his Length.

Steve grinned while Hiko moaned.

'His Cock is So Big!' she thought with wide eyes while letting out a louder moan.

"Yeah You're Such a Good Pet Get on All fours Now!" he commanded making her nod and slide off his dick with disappointment.

'i wonder what he'll do' she thought before feeling the tip prodding against her backdoor.

"I've Never Gotten to Fuck an Ass before!" he grinned pushing his dick in making her let out a yelp in surprise and pain. 'Her Ass Is tight i can't even get into it!" he thought before reaching down and gave her breasts a firm squeeze. "Nice Big Tits!"

"Bark bark!"

"You Like my Dick Bitch?"

"Bark bark!"

"Good now Bark Louder!" he ordered while giving her ass a slap.

"Bark Bark!"

"Louder!"

"BARK BARK!"

"Yeah I'm about to Cum!" He grunted with Hiko feeling his dick twitch. "Yeah Take it!" He groaned as he came into her Anal Cavity making her howl with shock and pleasure. "A Nice Big and Tight Ass!"

"AHHHHHHH!" Hiko moaned loudly as She felt his seed Ooze into her.

"Now that's some prime a milf was." Steve said as he slapped her ass Once more before waking her up.

*Later that Day in the Kitchen*

After being Gone for most of this Chapter Francine was Cooking Lunch in nothing but a thong, high heels, and apron while humming.

"Oh Francine!" Steve Exclaimed as he walked in the Kitchen Naked. "Guess what time it is." He said sticking a Finger in her Ass

"Oooh, surprise buttsex time?"

"Nope Spank Time!" he grinned before slapping her bottom making her jump.

"Oooh Daddy that feels Good!" she moaned with each smack while she bent over the counter.

"I would fuck you now but I'm too hungry"

"Oooh! Would you, oh! Like a sandwich?"

"yes and With a Glass Of your Juice to wash it down"

"Yes master." Francine spoke as she prepared his meal with him still spanking her ass.

*Days Later*

A Certain Chubby goth was In her room looking through a gothic magazine with boredom.

Ever Since she Dumped Steve she's been bored. Not even graphic novels or scary movies have helped.

'Maybe I should've Given Him another Chance' she thought setting the magazine down. "Steve might be a little insecure, but he was still a nice guy." She Sigh Sadly as She pulled out a Picture of the two of them "I wonder if he'd take me back if I talked to him." She wondered as She got up and Prepared to go over to the Smith Household.


End file.
